Shinmyousuke no Soen
Shinmyousuke no Soen (神明助の疎遠, Soen no Shinmyousuke), or simply Soen (疎遠, Soen), is an artificial creation conceptualized by a shinigami of the Twelfth Division. The product to recreate the fallen Yamata-no-Orochi using it's scales, Soen's purpose was to be nothing more than a pawn for his creator's own selfish desires. However, his deviousness would be put to a halt as his plans were found out by the Gotei 13, leading to his creator's imprisonment. Soen was then redirected to become a shinigami and would later be assigned to the Twelfth Division where he could be placed under the watch of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Soen is of average height with long green hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. On his face and other regions of his body are turquoise scales. Soen's most unusual feature is that he has the lower body of a serpent. In the back of his head, behind some of his hair, is a device called the sōryōo (蒼竜尾; lit. meaning "azure dragon's tail") which was developed by the S.R.D.I.. The sōryōo rearranges Soen's composition to form legs, helping him to appear more human. While it does allow Soen to blend in with the residents of Soul Society, it hinders Soen's movement speed since he is accustomed to travelling by slithering. He wears the standard shinigami which is covered by a lab coat. Despite not being an official scientist himself, he enjoys the comfort it brings. Personality To match his unusual appearance, Soen has an enigmatic personality as well. From first glance, he appears to be in deep thought. This is usually the case since every experience for him is a new one. Experiencing nothing but isolation from the outside world as his destiny was created for him, Soen knew nothing about himself or his environment and he didn't bother to question it. He only knew that he was supposed to obey. With his creator's intentions foiled, Soen was thrust into the flow of things and quickly had to become accustomed to it. His new surroundings meant that he had to learn communication so that he could properly interact with others, and quite frankly, he still struggles with it. His lack of emotion further isolates himself from those who would like to be friendly towards him and this in turn creates the reputation that he is a cold person. Feeling the pressures of being rejected by the rest of society, he sees his existence as an error. His low self esteem constantly shines through, however, underneath those layers of self-loathing lies a man with an unyielding will. He yearns for acceptance and tries to acquire that through his strength as a shinigami. This fuels his quest to become a force that everyone could admire since he feels that power brings unity. History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities : Special Abilities Zanpakutō Ningizzida (ニンギスダ, Ningisuda): Shikai Bankai Quotes Trivia * The character image is drawn by the author. * Shinmyousuke (神明助) roughly translates to "assistant to spirits of heaven and earth". References